callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mule Kick
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddKttXzZ8pU&feature=player_embedded Mule Kick Jingle Mule Kick is a Perk-a-Cola that is featured in the game mode Zombies and Cyborg Rising . It was introduced in the Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies map Moon. It allows the player to hold three weapons at once. It costs 4000 points to purchase, making it the most expensive Perk-a-Cola available to date. When purchased, the player will not see any effect except for the symbol appearing on their HUD. When the player goes to buy their next weapon, the prompt will still state that taking it will replace the currently selected weapon, but in reality it will take its place in the third slot. The color of this perk is dark green (although the color of the drink is dark red) and the icon is three pistols, one behind the other from bottom to top. If a player is downed whilst this perk is in effect, or if a Space Monkey succeeds in removing it in Ascension, the player will lose the perk, and by extension, the third weapon slot. In the update that occurred on September 27, 2011, Mule Kick is now available on all maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It came to PC along with Patch 1.15 on October 11. However, the player must be connected to PlayStation Network, Steam or Xbox LIVE for Mule Kick to appear on other maps than Moon. Locations Call Of Duty: Black Ops *'Nacht der Untoten' - In the starting room, to the left of the M1 Carbine. *'Verrückt' - In the corner of the first cell blocks, next to the stairs. *'Shi No Numa' - In the starting room, to the left of the Gewehr 43. *'Der Riese' - Below the path leading towards the teleporter in the automobile garage, next to the box location. *'Kino der Toten' - In the portrait room, next to the door to the foyer. *'"Five"' - In the war room, across the Mystery Box location. *'Ascension' - Underneath the Speed Cola room, next to a barrier. *'Call of the Dead' - At the back of the ship, right across the Mystery Box location. *'Shangri-La' - In the waterfall area near the box location. *'Moon' - Outside, near the teleporter to Area 51, and where the AK-74u can be purchased. Call Of Duty: Black Ops II *'Die Rise' - Randomly spawns in one of the four elevator shafts in the building with the power switch. It trades these positions between games with Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *'Mob of the Dead' - Found on a boat across from the docks along with PhD Flopper as an unobtainable Easter egg. **'Cell Block' - Found in the original starting room close to the M14. *'Buried '- Found on top of the Gunsmith shop, in front of a Mystery Box spawn. **'Borough' - Same as Buried. *'Origins' - Found inside the excavation site, across from the staffs. Also purchasable by using the Der Wunderfizz machine. Treyarch added Mule Kick to all Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies maps on September 27th 2011 (October 11th on PC).''http://www.treyarch.com/news/511http://twitter.com/#!/pcdev/status/123549411442827264> Players must be online or playing co-op for it to show up on all Zombies maps except Moon, as the Perk is already in the map. Appearance The Mule Kick machine has a large, bizarre shape with a red, white, and green paint job. The machine is on a white pedestal. On the front of the machine are red painted dots and ammo belts can be seen, and a sombrero, moustache and two crossed ammo belts can be seen on the red dispenser with the words "Uno mas!!" at the bottom of it. On the left of that are 6 empty bottle compartments aligned vertically. At the top is a quote that says "Mule Kick" and a small price that quotes "10¢" on the right of it. Above that is a circular sign with the Mule Kick icon on it. Achievement/Trophy 'Fully Armed and Operational' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Moon, acquire 3 Pack-a-Punched weapons at the same time. Call of Duty Online Mule Kick appears in Cyborg Rising mode of ''Call of Duty Online, 'translated as Slaughter Tool Cola'.' It is exclusive to the character Cowboy, and is awarded to the player after surviving six rounds. Trivia General *According to Dempsey, Mule Kick tastes like beer, but Takeo states that it tastes like regular cola, making it an acquired taste for all the characters. In Origins, it tastes like soda pop by Dempsey. *The perk's name is taken from the alcoholic mixer Mule Kick. *There is a picture at the front of the machine that shows a sombrero, a mustache and a bandolier as if to take shape of a human form. *On the machine, the machine has the two words "Uno Mas!" This means "One More!" in Spanish, referencing to how the drink gives the player "one more" gun slot. *In ''Call of Duty Black Ops, the perk's icon on the neck of the bottle depicts a sombero, a mustache, and a bandolier. However in Call of Duty: Black Ops II the perk's official icon is pictured. *In Zombies mode, the perk depicts three M1911s, while in Cyborg Rising it depicts three G18s. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The player will not get 25 points for going prone in front of Mule Kick in Der Riese, unlike other Perk-a-Cola machines. *On the Moon loading screen, there is a picture of a mule, and above it some text says Kick Mule, referencing to Mule Kick. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In Die Rise, all of the character's quotes when drinking Mule Kick is yelling Mule Kick. *In Mob of the Dead, both Mule Kick and PhD Flopper are unobtainable Easter eggs. However, the player(s) can buy these Perks in the Grief map, Cell Block. *Upon completion of Edward Richtofen's side of Mined Games, the player will receive a variant of Mule Kick that will allow the player to carry four weapons. *When Mule Kick is bought in Cell Block, a phasing variant of its jingle can be heard. It sounds similar to the background whistle during the line "A hero in a tortured land." Videos Gallery Mule Kick Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png Mule Kick.png|The Mule Kick machine on Moon. File:Mule_Kick_official.png|The Mule Kick icon, from the texture files. MuleKickNacht.png|Mule Kick as it appears on Nacht der Untoten. File:Mule Kick being drunk.jpg|A player uncapping the bottle. Drinking MK.png|Drinking the Mule Kick. Mule Kick Shi No Numa BO.jpg|The Mule Kick Perk-A-Cola Machine in Shi No Numa Mule Kick HUD icon BOII.png|HUD icon in Black Ops II References ru:Лошадиная сила fr:Mule Kick Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising Perks